caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Atomix
Atomix (Born Dmitri Pokrovskoe: date unknown, but circa 1946) was one of the leading 'Villains' facing the Team Supreme, known as one of the most intelligent men alive, he used this intellect for evil, gaining riches, land and influence, along with enemies. He was one of the scientists working as a nuclear specialist at the Chernobyl disaster and was listed as one of the dead at the time. The explosion granted him quantum powers, able to change time and space. History Early Life. Dmitri was born in a small mining town in the West Siberian Plain, His Father, Grigory, died before his 1st birthday in a bar fight, and his mother was taken into psychiatric care on his 4th, after claiming to be a witch and trying to drown her son. Dmitri was taken into care by Russian Orthodox Monks shortly after. Dmitri was deemed a 'Very intelligent, but unsociable boy' from his teachers, and due to ‘Many serious incidents’ (citation needed) he spent a lot of time in solitary. After leaving at the age of sixteen, he spent many years attending various colleges and universities around the globe, most notable in Moscow and Israel. Adult life. Upon attaining his doctorate in Thermo-Nuclear Theory, he was recruited to start work improving the output at the Chernobyl Power Plant. This is where he met his wife, Maria, and where his 2 children were born, Grigory (1981) and Ionna (1983). He was credited with great work in his field, and given many awards, both internally and by the worldwide scientific community. Chernobyl Disaster. Although this can never be confirmed, Dmitri told confidants that upon hearing the news of the core breakdown he rushed to the scene to help, but was then in the direct vicinity of the explosion. When his location was confirmed at reactor 4, he was confirmed dead at the scene. Missing Years. From the years of 1986 to 2011, There was no mention or sightings of Dmitri, According to folklore, he spent the majority of these years in a non molecular form, aware of his existence, but unable to form a solid state. Upon the news of Exobytes landing in Metropolis and Gotham, he travelled to find the Exobytes to transfer his mind to the alien matter, but soon learnt that he could use the technology to reconstruct himself, building himself a body. It was during this time his wife and children went missing. After being placed in quarantine, Maria escaped with the two children after seeing the deformities resulting from the fallout. Atomix Upon forming a physical form, Dmitri assumed the identity of Atomix and began recruiting petty criminals to accrue funds. The Metropolis PD, as part of its clampdown on exo-powered criminals, almost culled Atomix’s career by arresting the majority of his gang. It was while he attempted a mass breakout at Strykers Prison that he first met Team Supreme. Although he was thwarted, This resulted in a more direct, streamlined approach to building his empire, and any prisoners that managed to escape were found dead in the next three weeks. Atomix then began a reign of terror by threatening high level executives and politicians, when those that stood against him started to disappear, the others folded. The Team Supreme tried to stop his every movement, but his momentum was hard to contain. His run in with Skymare contained any political aspirations, but his influence of the docking yards and unions maintained his wealth. Downfall Atomix started to show signs of his downward spiral when his recklessness started to affect his strong foundation he built. His attempt to bomb the Metropolis waterfront was shown to be a vain attempt of attention seeking while TS was fighting a Kryptonian invasion, and even though he beat up Kanine in his fortress, it was shown to be a sneak attack and a last attempt of proving his power. Instead of increasing his power, he spent time and resources hacking into the TS communications, just to mock and provoke the team. Time Away. When Brainiac had been subdued, and timelines opened by Batman and Lex Luther revealed passage to multiple timelines, Atomix spent days travelling the paradox networks to learn new ways to dominate the world, His time ended by landing not back in the place he expected, but in a Gotham Wastelands ruled my powerful magical creatures. Unable to overcome the magic, he went slowly insane and his powers grew less by the day. On a chance encounter with TS, on a mission to save a possessed Black Peacock, he found passage back to the ‘real’ world, but sank into a hermit like life. There are rumours of ill health after his return. The Death of Atomix Atomix gathered together TS to his penthouse under a threat, and once together, told them of his plan to detonate an atomic bomb, destroying not only himself, but all of TS at the same time. Atomix used Rocketeer to gain a ring from a loved one, knowing that love to be his only weakness left, since he had become completely dehumanised. After telling TS that the bomb timer was attached to his pacemaker, Rocketeer used the ring to reach into Atomix’s chest, disarming the bomb, but killing Atomix in the same movement. His last words were “Death, Old friend, greet me with open arms, for we have been in business together a long time”. Funeral Atomix was given a Russian Orthodox funeral, attended by only a priest, and the gravedigger, at a undisclosed location.